The Oneechan, the Grumpy and the Tiny
by Darth Deceptius
Summary: Place holder title!A being from beyond the known has come to fulfill his selfish desire for power. However, circumstances will force him to work with beings that he thought insignificant, while keeping his origin hidden. Will he be able to heartlessly take for what he came from these people, especially once some of them worm their way into his heart? (Illya x OC sibling like bond)
1. The Beyonders

Here is the Teaser/Prologue of my story. While based on the character from my own novel and some other work, this "Beyonder" is nowhere in power or abilities even near the Arbiter, the Omniversal Overseer he's based on, but he is a force to be reckoned with. However, due to a very important circumstance, he won't be able to use almost all of his massive power until way later in the game.

Since Illya didn't get any good ending she deserved I thought of writing one myself. Damn Gilgamesh... The first time I saw that scene in UBW I felt like the bastard killed my own little sister.

The Rider, Medusa... what to say but simply that I love her character, both looks and story potential she missed story wise. Rider chan need some love too!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Fate series, only my own OCs.

* * *

A battle unlike any fought before in this world was raging between two beings of seemingly unmeasurable power. They were both giving it their all in their attempts to crush the other into oblivion if the multitude of shock waves and explosions were to go by. The trail of destruction left by the two combatants was frightening, the simple contact between the two was enough to vaporize the landscape in a wide radius around them as electricity coursed from the point of the contact between the two. What was even a more frightening fact for the onlookers who were interrupted in their own battle was the magnitude of power emanating from the two and the side effects of their clash. The two beings seemed to leave ripples and distortions in the very fabric of time and space among several other exotic effects on the very reality around them even if that was not their intent, leaving the onlookers in wonder about the origins of the two beings that just seem to have appeared out of nowhere not two minutes ago.

The battle was raging both on the ground and the air above Fuyuki, neither of the two opposing forces was showing any sign of slowing down so beside the blurry streaks the involuntary spectators could not tell what those beings were or how they looked like.

That soon changed as both warriors touched down on the now scorched and battle thorn surface not too far from the larger group of people that was observing this unbelievable battle. Both contenders looked at each other with bloodlust filled eyes yet despite their murderous intentions toward one another the area was permeated with an eerie sense of calmness, one that would not last very long all things considered.

For the first time since this madness started both groups of the people in hiding could lay their eyes on the two powerful beings. Disregarding their apparence at first glance, a fact that could make most people to oversee it from the sheer terror they induced, they looked practically identical. their faces, their height, body type, everything was so damn similar it was no coincidence. They looked as if they were either clones or twins. However the obvious difference was that one had human features while the other looked more like a demonic being of some sorts.

The Human like individual looked to be just an average man. His face showing nothing but determination in front of this adversity. He was 1.80 meter tall sporting short dark brown hair and sharp blue eyes. His build was athletic and sinewy, like someone who did a lot of exercise and was spending quite the time doing outdoor activities. He wore a pair of forest camo cargo pants, an olive drab t shirt and black boots.

Standing just about 50 meters opposing him, was the abomination. While It shared most of the features with the man he was supposed to be the echo of, Its skin was of a sickly ashen greyish color and his hair had a pitch black hue. But his most bizare and nightmare inducing trait was its face. It resembled a Human being or rather a humanoid, however the similarities with everything from the world of the living ended there. Its skin seemed as if had cracks here and there judging from the grey lines on his face, but its eyes... Its eyes were all black, sclera, irises and pupils, it was no telling where one begins or ends. Its eyes were like two pools of endless darkness gazing into one's very essence. The mouth of this ungodly beast were even more monstrous if that was even possible, namely it stretched far towards Its ears as if Its cheeks were cut trough, which made It look demonic and quite frankly a terrifying sight to behold. Coupled with the pointy sharp teeth in said mouth could bring the primal terror in any lesser being facing it.

Luckily for him, the one facing the tattered black robe clad entity was not such existence. Still he was the underdog in this epic conflict between two incredibly powerful opponents, so he did what he did best, strategize on the go.

Taking advantage of the situation, the smaller group composed of two people was retreating. A little girl with snow white hair and red eyes being carried by a giant of a man with a greysh skin wearing a type of loincloth. As the giant was carrying her to safety the little girl and the unknown blue eyed individual's gaze met for just a short time. The girl seemed to be mumbling something and was now showing a somewhat shocked expression, almost as if she recognized him while the man's face looked rather puzzled, as if he saw her somewhere but couldn't quite remember where. It lasted for a short moment before he returned his attention to his nemesis.

The other group consisted of four people, a plain looking redhead young man in blue pants and a white and blue long sleeved shirt, a stoic golden blonde young woman with green eyes of petite build wearing a rather classy blue armored dress with white frilly designs that showed high status, another girl with black hair she had tied in twintails with black ribbons, she had aqua blue eyes that at the moment were darting between the two figures in utter disbelief, she was wearing a school uniform of some sort, and the last person of the group, a tanned, white haired man that was showing indifference at first glance. He wore some black tight clothes and what appaerd a chest plate and a red coat over it.

What neither group didn't know however, was that the two opposing forces were something on a magnitude of power never seen in their world, hell probably even their entire universe. Not many have the capabilities to match them in any type of combat, and that is merely skimming the surface of their true nature. The probability of them showing up in your universe is minuscule and when it happens you wish it didn't. And yet, to the shock of the present people that observed they were right in front of them, ready to unleash havoc onto one another and anyone unfortunate enough to get caught in the crossfire.

One was a former Human, now a Transcendent being on a personal quest, a simple hunt for power with a clear goal in this World... Absorbing the Energy of the Grail once it activates and all what's connected with it in that instant. He felt it, laying in a 'hidden realm', slowly gathering energy to perform its task, at least for now it was not a top priority. He also felt that it was different than it was supposed to be. It felt tainted, contaminated but that was of no concern to him. In the end Energy is Energy, easily manipulated to fit his needs. The grail and all of its contents would be absorbed by him regardless and nothing would stop him in his selfish desire.

But, first thing first, he need to bring down this ungodly abomination that appeared not even a second later after he entered this World or it will be Game Over before the game even started and he can't have that happening now, not after all he went trough so far.

The other combatant was merely the Echo of himself albeit a distorted, malicious one. A sort of 'price' imposed by the very Cosmos to him for his blatant disrespect of cosmic rules and interdimensional boundaries. It happened every time he changed reality, and every time he came out victorious. This time however, something about his echo was different, he was more powerful and much more cunning. It is true that the echo grew in power as he did, becoming much more of a nuisance in each of their skirmishes, but something else must be happening here to make the stage so uneven, something that the human looking mystery man was currently missing.

A few more heartstoppingly tense moments and the two seemed to finally got ready for this duel to the death. As the group watched in trepidation of what was about to transpire, the golden blonde Knight like woman was sporting a look that seemed unfitting on her face, the one of sudden realization and the self chastising of ones slow brain to not realizing it sooner. She was now filling the others in with her knowledge to which they all reacted disbelievingly if their antics were to be believed before she continued to talk about something to them in a rather serious and pressing way as they all seemed to listen intently.

The duel between titans started with a maniacle chuckle of the demonic entity as it readied Its attack, Its nemesis followed suit charging his own. Soon, a blinding flash of light and a massive shockwave erupted from between the two as their attacks collided. They darted forward toward each other shrugging off with ease the heavy winds and debris from the explosion both roaring their battle cries as everything was now playing as it was seemingly in slow motion...

* * *

The idyllic snow covered forest nearby an old looking castle was echoing with a child's laughter. The scene was nothing less than adorable, a daughter and her father playing in the snow, bonding, laughing seemingly without a care in the world. Both unaware this will be their last meting, as she never will be able to go with her papa on a winter walnut bud hunt she treasured. Respectively he would never be able to hear her laughter, to hold her again and for a father that is a cruel fate.

Unaware of that fact yet, they enjoyed their blissful moment playing in the snow forest that looked as if enchanted, and radiating by the gentle caresses of the winter morning sun that seemed shone just for them.

They were observed by the watchful eyes of a blonde young woman with a blue armored dress that gave her a regal look. She watched the scene in fascination as the tall black haired man wearing a black suit and a long coat of same color played with the small child, a little girl with red eyes and hair white as the snow around her. The man's face softened even more if that was possible as he watched his energetic daughter run around cheering for her latest walnut but she spotted.

This time she run just a bit further away from her father while she spotted something out of the ordinary. Once her curiosity overcame her fear she slowly approached the small now snow covered tump near a big oak tree. Once she got close enough, her red eyes widened in shock and she screamed to her father nearby.

"Papa!" she shrieked, obviously distressed by her find.

Before she could continue bot the father and the blonde noble looking woman rushed to her.

"There is a boy laying in the snow!" she manage to finish pointing with her small index finger towards what appeared to indeed be a boy apparently slightly younger than herself laying unconscious partially covered by the snow. What was strange was his getup, military fatigues and boots too big for his size. As she made one step closer she noticed his expression. He looked at peace, almost as if he was having a pleasant dream.

In the next instant the two older people finally got there. Seeing the boy the man rushed to him and checked his vitals.

"Is he dead?" the young girl asked with a sad voice.

The man however did not answer her, instead he quickly took off his coat and wrapped the small boy in it. His eyes met the womans, ignoring for the moment his daughters nugging tugs at his shirt, bot looked at each other in a puzzled yet serious look. Though they did not voice it they both had the same question in their mind.

 _How did he passed the bounded field? How was he still alive?_

With that thought they all rushed back into the castle.

* * *

And cut!

The event with the character's interactions, and partial answers of what actually happened is supposed to take part in the next chapter, but let's see the response to this one first.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry to disappoint you, loyal followers and fellow fanfiction readers, it is not an update. But rejoice my good people, I didn't come here empty handed.

I bring some news about my current and future projects, ideas and several announcements.

I'd also like to hear from you, my patient enough audience following my stories about a special project I have in mind (poll on my Profile).

Without further ado, let's roll, there's a lot of ground to cover.

First I'd like to apologize again for the lack of updates as RL can really be a buzzkill, but that's how life is. Now that I have at least a bit of free time in my schedule I can slowly continue where I left with my content.

I managed to write bits and pieces in my limited time, so I should be able to catch up faster with my late work.

And now, the real reason of this announcement!

As I worked on my draft, an Idea imposed itself onto my mind, one I can't shrug off, and I see some potential in it. Namely, I was thinking about merging two of my ongoing stories into a single one.

Before panic ensues, What I have in mind isn't a huge mish-mash of franchises just slapped together all at once. Rather, It would Involve making them interconnected into a singular continuity, Under the lead of one Main Character, following his path trough life, growing as character following the main event that transpired in his life.

The two stories I planed to merge are the one set in the DxD verse, My Guardian Angel, also being the series starting point, followed by the Fate/ SN with the placeholder title The Oneechan, the Grumpy and the Tiny, with the finale of the series being set in the DxD verse, a sorts of homecoming for the MC.

I made a poll on the subject on my Profile Page, so feel free to go there and vote. I'd really appreciate your Input about the subject.

Thank you all for your understanding and patience,

With respect

Darth Deceptius.


End file.
